


Blueprints

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Blueprints

Severus grunted, impatient and frustrated, shoving his hips back as Harry's fingers thrust into his arse, preparing and stretching him as well as searching for that little bundle of nerves.

"Do you need bloody _blueprints_ to find—Ah!" he cried out as Harry's fingers finally found their mark, rubbing the sensitive spot over and over, Severus's thighs trembling, stars exploding behind his eyelids.

"Fuck, Harry." Severus fell forward, arms crumpling beneath him. Severus heard Harry chuckle, then felt him replace his fingers with his cock, and vowed to torment him mercilessly…as soon as he'd recovered from his mind-blowing orgasm.


End file.
